BARA
by Nyu Hikari
Summary: Haru y Elie han estado saliendo. Haru va a visitar a Elie, ella le ha hecho una deliciosa comida, pero... ¿Qué más podría pasar? Lime


_**BARA**_

Un chico caminaba por la calle, se encontraba cargando un gran ramo de rosas rojas. Era un joven bien parecido de cabello grisáceo. Se encontraba felizmente caminando por una tranquila calle, hasta que llegó a una pequeña casita. Tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente a que abrieran la puerta. El joven esbozó una sonrisa enorme al ver a la persona que abrió.

**Hola Elie, ¿Cómo estás?** - Preguntó a la bella castaña frente a el.

**Bien, ¿Y tú Haru?** - La joven estaba alegre como siempre, y eso que aún no veía las rosas que Haru tenía en su espalda.

**Ahora que te veo estoy muy bien.** - Haru se acercó a Elie y le dio un tierno beso. Lo que pasa es que después de que pudieron destruir todas las Dark Bring, Haru regresó a Garage junto con Elie para ver a Cattleya. Fue entonces cuando Haru le dijo a Elie todo lo que sentía por ella, y que de hecho ya llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndola, pero que se le hacia inoportuno decírselo por la situación en la que estaban. Después de que Elie le dijera que sentía lo mismo por el, Haru hizo todo lo posible para poder comprar una pequeña casa a la chica y así poder vivir los dos en la misma isla. -**Ten, te traje estas rosas.** - Haru sacó el ramo y se lo dio a Elie, quien enseguida lo tomó y abrazó a Haru.

**Gracias, están bellísimas.** - La chica olió las rosas. - **Pasa, prepare una comida deliciosa**. - Y era cierto, desde afuera Haru podía percibir un olor exquisito. De hecho fue Cattleya la que enseñó a cocinar a Elie. La comida transcurrió normal, platicaron, se rieron y Haru dejó caer un vaso por error.

Después de comer se fueron a lavar los dientes y se pasaron a la sala. Elie abrazó a Haru y este acercó su rostro al de ella dándole un tierno beso que cada vez se iba haciendo más apasionado. El chico comenzó a acariciar suavemente la espalda de Elie, lo que hizo que esta sintiera como si una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo.

**Haru, ¿Por cuánto tiempo hemos estado saliendo?** – Preguntó repentinamente la chica castaña. Haru se extraño un poco por la pregunta, pero aún así respondió.

**Por cuatro meses.** – Respondió sin saber para que querría saber eso en ese momento su adorada kanojo (novia).

**Ya es bastante tiempo.** - Elie abrazó más fuerte al chico. – **Creo que ya estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso. **– Dijo tímidamente con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

**¿Estas segura?** – Elie asintió para después darle un apasionado beso que él respondió. – **Vamos a tú habitación.** – Dijo en un murmuro. Ambos chicos caminaron hasta el cuarto. Una vez ahí, las caricias se volvieron más atrevidas.

Con mucho cuidado Haru desabrochó la blusa de Elie. Se la quitó suavemente sintiendo su tersa piel a cada movimiento que hacía. La besó suavemente en el cuello, era una sensación tan deliciosa. Una vez que apartó la blusa siguió con el sostén, hasta dejar su blanca piel descubierta. Se le quedó viendo por momentos, se veía hermosa, las proporciones de su cuerpo, el movimiento del pecho por la respiración agitada de la chica, sus mejillas sonrojadas, era perfecta, simplemente perfecta.

Elie comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Haru dejando un cuerpo bien formado descubierto. Se abrazaron sintiendo el calor del otro, era una sensación tan agradable. Haru vio el ramo de rosas junto a la cama, lo cual le dio una idea. Tomó una de ellas y la desprendió. Con ella suavemente fue delineando el contorno de la chica, lo que ocasionaba que esta dejara salir algunos pequeños suspiros. Despojó a la chica de lo que le quedaba de ropa, haciendo lo mismo con la suya. Siguió pasando la pequeña flor sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, pero pronto fue reemplazada por las manos del chico. Besó su cuello lentamente mientras sus manos recorrían aquel delicado cuerpo.

Fue subiendo hasta encontrarse con el rostro de su amada. Dio un beso, ese beso fue tan embriagante, no quería que terminase. Haru preguntó a la chica si estaba lista. Ella asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Elie, pero enseguida fue limpiada por el chico. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. Había una cierta armonía en sus movimientos que los hacía estar seguros que eran el uno para el otro. Entrelazaron sus manos y así se quedaron largo tiempo. Abrazados, cubiertos por la luz de la luna que se lograba filtrar por las delgadas cortinas blancas.

La olvidada rosa fue tomada una vez más, esta vez por unas manos más delicadas. Elie pasó la flor por el rostro de su querido para después darle un tierno beso. Se quedó mirando largo rato la delicada flor.

**Esta rosa siempre me recordara lo preciosa que fue esta noche.** – Dijo de repente Este comentario hizo que Haru esbozara una sonrisa. La chica se dio la vuelta para guardarla en un pequeño cajón. – **Aunque estoy segura de que nunca la olvidaré**. – Elie volteó hacia el chico y se abalanzó hacia el para abrazarlo, pero tomó demasiado impulso y ambos cayeron de la cama. No hicieron otra cosa más que reír. Estaban demasiado felices como para que otra cosa les importase. Pues estaban seguros de que el amor que sentían sería para toda la vida, y que nada los podría separar jamás.

Fin

Mi primer lime con un hombre y una mujer U, y por supuesto quería que fuera con esta adorable pareja. Creo que no me quedó muy bien, pero la práctica hace al maestro XD.

Espero que les haya gustado y haber si en un futuro cercano escribo más sobre este anime.


End file.
